Catheters are routinely used during medical care. In many instances, catheters remain in the patient for extended periods of time. When a catheter remains in a patient for an extended period of time, the risk of infection becomes a concern. Particularly, with the use of in-dwelling catheters such as Foley catheters, bacteria gains easier access to the body via the catheter insertion into the bladder. Overgrowth of bacteria can colonize in the bladder and infection can occur, increasing hospital stay, cost and morbidity of patients.
Catheter associated urinary tract infections (CAUTI's) are thus a serious concern. CAUTI's are the most common type of nosocomial infection, accounting for 40% of all nosocomial infections, with over 1 million cases reportedly annually. The cost for CAUTI medical intervention is estimated above 451 million dollars annually in the United States alone.
It is therefore very important to cleanse the catheter and the catheter (perineal) area to decrease the number of bacteria around the catheter insertion in order to reduce the likelihood of contracting a CAUTI.
Today, the daily bath process in many hospitals involves the use of chlorexidine or similar wipes instead of soap and water. Chlorexidine wipes are antibacterial wipes that are used over all of a patient's body. However, chlorexidine or similar wipes are not suitable for the perineal area and thus the catheter insertion area as they are too harsh for the mucosal tissues in this region of the body.
In view of the above, what is therefore needed is a manner of cleansing a catheter insertion area in order to help prevent catheter associated urinary tract infections.